Peggaio
Peggagio was a nation that was located on the planet Mobius. It was located in middle Yurop close to the countries of Albion and Mercia. Peggagio itself has been in existence since the founding of the first Terra Novan colonies on Mobius. Because of its geographical location and the history associated with its settlers, Paggagio seems to be the Mobian version of Italy, or the closest analogue. Also, while in the same general area as Earth's Italy, Peggagio is not located on the Italian Peninsula, instead it is located closer to where Switzerland would be on Earth. Geography The country itself seems to borrow heavily from Italian culture, customs, and architecture. Back in the days of its time as a Terra Novan colony in the late 23rd Century, Earth citizens of Italian heritage chose to settle this area for sentimental reasons. In doing so, they attempted to revive a sense of an Italy away from Italy. This turned out to be successful. Mobians in this region of Yurop speak in clear and plain Standard Italian, although multiple regional dialects exist. Peggagio itself is a mountainous region with a large range cutting through the midpoint of the country. This makes a very identifiable landmark. Every Peggagian knows where the mountains are and how far their towns, or communae are from the range, which are known as Montagne Guardianos. ''The mountains themselves are uninhabited due to the rough terrain. There are indeed a few areas that form valleys and are places of respite for travellers. On the southern side of Peggagio is the ''Mare Mediterras, the Midland Sea, a clear analogue of the Mediterranian Sea on Earth. Peggagio becomes a lowland country in this part of the country and actually boarders on Albion instead of the Great Wilderness. The Echidna and the Peggagians interact in a mixed culture city on the ocean called Palendas. Ships from Peggagio travel to Northamer, particularlly to other port cities like Medico, and even to Knothole up the Great River, which is wide and deep enough to accomodate freighters. Temperatures vary wildly depending on geographic location. At the northern side of the country, the average temperatures fall somewhere around 15 degrees Celsius, whereas temperatures in the southernmost city, Palendas, has an average 18 degrees Celsius temperature. However, in Peggagio, the Fahrenheit system is used more commonly. Culture Harkening back to the country's Italian roots, Peggagio is a culture that is dominated by art, fashion, and food. One of the most popular things to do in the country is anything to do with dancing, acting, and making movies. Actors are seen as some of the most respected individuals in the country and are often seen as role models and are held to a higher standard than others. If an actor is seen in a bad light, or is caught in a scandal, they can be blacklisted, possibly even barred from making many movies until they clean up their act. Food is seen as another very important aspect of Peggagian culture. Thanks to the vast environmental differences all over the country, different sources of cuisine are available. Those at the southern side of the country are more focused towards maritime dishes, while the higher parts of the nation are focused on meat. Both sides make common use of fruits and vegitables, and a unique strain of grain grows in the Peggagian Midlands, which gives bread a slightly fruity yet soft texture. In terms of the difference between the rich and the poor, the gap is smaller than in most countries. Those that happen to live in the upper regions of the country are seen as those that have more wealth than others. Giant mansions are propped up against the mountains which have views where even the ocean can be seen. Those that live in the lower lands are seen as more middle class than others. However, these people generally live near the ocean which gives them warmer temperatures, more pictureque landscape, and quicker access to sea transportation. With only a population of around 10 million people, Peggagio is roughly midway in terms of population on Mobius. Mobotropolis in its time, when including the Greater Area had a population of nearly 18 million people. Although this is surpassed by the Dragon Kingdom, which has in excess of over a billion inhabitants. The people are generally humble, and take very little for granted. They do dream of more in life, but are more than happy to work with what they have. A common Peggagian saying is, '''A skilled baker can make twice the bread with only a single batch of dough'. ''In short, you can do more with less if you know what you're doing. Locations in Peggagio *The Highlands *The Midlands *The Lowlands *Palendas *New Florence Trivia *The national animal of Peggagio is the Terran mountain lion. It is on the national flag that stares out from the pole, signifying its watchful gaze, looking out for the country against threats. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) Category:Country Category:Mobius